


The Program

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Relationship, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Non-Con, Omega Steve Harrington, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve had been through a lot of crappy situations in his life before. He never expected to be in one like this.





	The Program

Steve’s head felt funny and off, all fuzzy and buzzing with a sharp, throbbing pain, which made his brain bang against his skull. 

_Fuck._ Where was he?

Slowly and carefully, he opened his eyes, and took in his surrounding. The first thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of white sterile room, his body strapped tightly on to a metal table. 

He struggled against his restraints and screamed. “Let me go, you cowardly bastard!” He hadn’t realized just how out of use his voice was before he spoke. Damn.

He blinked slowly when he felt a blinding white light flashing over his face. That was when he noticed that he was naked and there was dried out slick splattered all over his stomach.

He didn’t go into heat? He _wasn’t_ some omega bitch who spread his legs and let _just_ any alpha take him. Fuck, if those alpha bastards whoever the hell they were took him — it didn’t look like they did, which made this all the more stranger.

What did they want with him?

“He will do excellent for the breeding program,” he heard one of them say in a most pleased voice. “Get the alpha in here.”

Breeding program? What the fuck?

This can’t be real. No way in hell, he was going to become a breeding bitch for these alpha bastards.

“You assholes, let me go!” he yelled, flinching when one of the bastards circled his gloved finger around his entrance. “You can’t fucking do this! You’ll go to hell for this!”

The bastard just laughed and pushed his finger in anyway. It hurt. The finger wasn’t lubed; it was cold and rough.

Steve screamed as the man breeched him. A whimper fell from his lips, as he felt something rushing down his legs. He can only hope he had pissed himself.

The bastard took out his finger after having enough it seemed. “You’re ready,” he said in asmooth voice. Steve was pretty damn sure he was smiling, a creepy, devious smile, under that thick, white mask of his.

Steve spitted on him when he leaned in closer. The man laughed at him, wiping the spit off with his hand. “Aren’t you a feisty one? If you were my omega, I’d put you under.” Steve paled. An omega going under was never a good thing. They became a former shell of their selves when they go under. He saw that happening with his own mother.

He swallowed nervously. 

“I see that got your attention.” He laughed and it made Steve’s blood boil. He wanted nothing more than cut the man’s balls off. “Bring the alpha in!” 

Fuck no! Steve fought against the chains holding him, growling even more when he felt the slick pouring down his legs. They must have induced his heat. He wasn’t due for a heat for another three months.

They brought in an alpha. Just like Steve, he, too was naked, but unlike Steve, he had red, ugly welts, and black and blue bruises all over his body. His hair, long and curly, was matted with dry, rusted blood. His head was hung down. Steve saw the swollen of his eyes, his crooked nose, his busted lips, and when he saw the face, really saw it, his eyes fell into the back of his face.

No way in hell was he giving himself over to that asshole! He didn’t care if he was going into heat, and wouldn’t be able to control himself any longer. He was not mating with Billy Hargrove!

They pushed Billy toward him and locked the door, not before the man turned around, and looked at them. “Remember omega, if I’m here in the next week, and there’s no baby in your stomach, I’ll kill those children. Remember that, omega, before you get it in your head that you have a choice in the matter. You don’t.” He laughed and closed the door.

Steve growled. How dare him! They had the kids. Damn. How did this happen again? He couldn’t remember. His mind was a blank canvas. 

He turned his attention to Billy. The alpha was face down on the floor and he smelled sweet. Steve’s inner omega almost cried at the sweetness of the alpha, and wanted nothing more than to crawl over there and sink himself down on his cock, and be filled with the alpha’s pups.

_No, no_ , his brain reasoned with him, _he couldn’t give himself over to Billy. He had an alpha waiting for him back home._

But the kids…he couldn’t let them be hurt. And he was going into heat. It wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter. He was going to be mounted like a mindless omega bitch and fall pregnant.

Fuck. This wasn’t how he imagined his first time going like at all. He had imagined it would happen on his own terms with the alpha of his dreams. With _Jon_. But that wouldn’t happen now.

He was going to be fucked and mated to Billy Hargrove. At least, it _wasn’t_ that asshole from before, so that was a good thing, he supposed.

He squeezed his eyes shut and waited Billy to wake up so that they could get this over with already.

He didn’t have to wait for too long because before he knew it, Billy was slowly but surely coming around. He heard a groan coming from the alpha. He turned around and faced the alpha as best as he could manage with his restraints.

“Billy, Billy!” he whispered harshly causing the alpha to turn and look at him with red, bloodshot eyes. 

“Harrington?” Billy asked confusingly, picking his aching, tired body off the floor. “What you doin’ there? And what’s that smell?” He sniffed around and his eyes landed on Steve, on his lower half. 

“Yeah, I’m going into heat. So get it over with already!” he said a little harshly than he intended.

Billy moved his head around and crawled over to him. “What you make me out to be, Harrington? I wouldn’t do that.”

“You have to,” Steve hissed. “I don’t give a damn if you don’t want me. You aren’t exactly who I want as my alpha either, but we’re stuck with this, alright. So you come over here and fuck me. Get me pregnant so we can get this fucking over with already!”

Billy chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t take you against your will, Harrington. I’m a lot of things, but a rapist, I ain’t. I don’t care what those bastards do. Hell, I’d protect you if I have to,” he said, giving Steve a hard, cold look.

“Are you insane!” Steve wanted to bang his head against the table, but he was having a killer headache to do that. “Now is not the time for formalities or righteousness. We fuck, we mate, you get a kid in me, and we get the fuck out of here.”

“No,” Billy responded with a resounding no. “I _ain’t_ doing that. I’ll take those bastards when they are back.” He stood up and started to loosen the chains around Steve’s body.

“You wouldn’t lost a minute out there by yourself with those bastards. They will eat you up for breakfast, lunch, dinner.” He stared darkly at Billy. “Hell, look at what they did to you already!”

Billy’s hands trailed a little too far down Steve. Steve shivered at the touch Billy brought to his body when his hand almost touch his cock. 

“I _ain’t_ some weak alpha!”

“I don’t care what you think. You’re going to fuck me and that’s end of that. No discussion.”

Billy laughed. “I didn’t know you have it that bad for me, Harrington.” He licked his lips. “But that ain’t happening still. I _don’t_ do that shit and I ain’t goin’ start doing that shit now.”

Steve whimpered when he felt as if his insides were being turned out now. He needed to be filled now! Damn. What kind of drug did they use? This was too soon. Looking at things, it seemed like he was going to be in full blast heat in just under thirty minutes.

“Billy, look, we don’t have much time. So I suggest you to make this decision for yourself, or at least, not when I’m in heat, and you go in rut. This way, at least, we have some say in what goes on.”

Billy sighed and ran his hands wildly through his hair. “This is fuckin’ insane, Harrington! I don’t want to be tied down to an omega. Hell, I don’t even _want_ an omega. I prefer alphas.” He sighed once more. “Fine, I’ll do it, but I swear, once we’re out of there, I don’t want anything to do with you or that kid, you get that?”

Steve nodded.

“Good. Let’s get this over with,” he said, breathing hard, as he finished loosening the last of the chains on Steve’s.

Steve gulped. “So how do you want it?”

Billy looked at him. “No talking. We will just fuck, and that’s it. Get it?”

Steve nodded again and snapped his mouth shut.

“Good.”

Billy moved over to Steve, stared at him, before he lifted his legs up, and pushed his cock in.

Steve yelped. “Don’t you think—”

“Shut up, Steve!” Billy commanded and Steve found himself falling in line.

Billy pushed even farther in and it sting. Steve pushed back the tears. He honestly thought that _Billy_ was going to go easy on him. What was he thinking? This was Billy.

“You’re so damn tight,” Billy said, pushing farther down in Steve’s channel until it swallowed his cock whole. “It’s nice and warm down there. Never fucked an omega before. I've been missing out.”

Steve couldn’t help the whimper that fell from his lips. He felt the slick running down his legs mixed with blood. 

“Quiet, omega!” Billy placed his hand over Steve’s mouth.

Steve wasn’t sure how long Billy fucked him, or when Billy gave in his alpha persona, and forgot how to be a human. All he knew was that it hurt, hurt so damn much. He was sure he was torn down there.

Thankfully, Billy didn’t mark him. That _was_ for Jon. As if that was ever going to happen now. He was tainted now.

“I’m so close,” he heard Billy saying but the words fell deaf to him. And that was where he heard the sound of Billy’s knot being pop. 

They stayed like that for while before Billy’s knot finally deflated, but Billy didn’t stop there. He took him over and over again.

Steve remained there like a hopeless, broken doll. He could only hope that a baby was born out of this, or else, he was screwed. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go through this again.

Billy finally pulled out his cock and Steve could feel the cum and blood pouring out of his loose, stretched out hole. He wanted to ask Billy to finish him off, but he didn’t. He just stayed there, unfinished, his cock painfully red, dripping cum. No release in sight.

Billy shoved him down on the table, got up, and settled down on the floor. He didn’t say anything to Steve, didn't even ask him if he was okay, or stayed and comforted him, like any alpha would do after the first batch of their omega’s heat.

And that hurt so damn much.

Steve rolled to his side and curled up, letting the tears fall. 


End file.
